


You on My Mind

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [16]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Sex Stuff, cecilia said im calling out horny, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: Cecilia pays Ava a surprise visit ;)
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You on My Mind

No matter how long they had been together, Ava continued to amaze her.

It wasn’t just her strength, but the control in the way she moved. Watching her fists slice through the air in a blur, easing up just before landing a hit on the wooden dummy to avoid making her bill with the Agency any higher than it already was.

Of course, watching her hit things in nothing but a sports bra and sweatpants was a definite plus.

Sensing eyes on her, Ava paused, turning to face the grinning detective hovering in the doorway.

“Oh, please. Don’t stop on my account,” Cecilia mused, pushing into the room.

She snorted, grabbing a towel to wipe sweat from her face, her cheeks flushed from the exercise. “What are you doing here?” There wasn’t any malice, just a genuine question.

Still, she teased her for her bluntness. “Not even a hello,” Cecilia clucked at her.

Ava studied her for a long moment, an eyebrow raised. “My apologies. Hello, Cecilia.”

She rolled her eyes, standing in front of the vampire now. “And here I figured you would enjoy a surprise visit.”

"Who says I don’t?” Ava cocked her head, confusion gathering in her eyes. “I was just curious because usually, you work for another hour at least.”

“We were slow, so I left early. And besides, I had a tough time concentrating today.” She leaned her weight forward as one of Ava’s hands caught her waist.

“Is something wrong?” Concern colored the words.

“I just…” she trailed off, biting her lip to hide the growing smirk. “I had a lot on my mind today.”

Ava stared at her expectantly. “Such as?”

Cecilia sighed innocently, moving in closer. “You.”

_ “Me?” _

She bit her lip, gazing up at the blonde woman through thick, dark lashes. She pretended not to notice the way Ava’s gaze lingered on the way her teeth caught her lip.

“Yes, you.” Cecilia’s fingers grazed the black strap of her bra. “Specifically, I can’t stop thinking about  _ your hands  _ being all over me.”

The way Ava sucked in a sharp breath was divine.

Cecilia saw the wheels spinning in her head as she tried to process the words. Her hand on her hip unconsciously gripped her harder.

“You left work because you were  _ aroused _ ?” Was what she finally settled on as a sufficient answer.

“Well it’s not as fun when you put it that way,” Cecilia whined, a pout settling on her mouth.

Ava just stared at her as she was clearly trying to decide her next move.

Sighing, she pulled away. “I guess I’ll just go back to the station then. I can make it back and still have about half an hour left in my workday.” She grumbled as she took a few steps to the door.

Until Ava caught her arm in a strong grip.

Cecilia smirked.

She tugged her back, her hands flying to hold the detective’s waist to make her stay put. Their chests were pressed against each other and the heaviness of Ava’s presence threatened to swallow her whole.

Her gaze was dark, hungry even. It made Cecilia’s heart skip with excitement.

One hand slid up the side of her body to rest against her throat, the girl’s pulse thundering against her palm. “You’re already here. It would be foolish to go back now.” Her voice had developed a huskiness from her building desire.

“Is it now? Are you going to give me an incentive to stay?” Cecilia purred, moving to kiss the corner of Ava’s mouth.

A knowing grin found its way onto her lips, her hands running over her sides, drawing a shiver from the girl.

Her head bent to hover just above her ear. “You could say that.” Warm breath brushing over her skin caused goosebumps to spread over Cecilia’s body.

Cecilia shifted, catching Ava’s lips with hers. The kiss was feverish with the intensity of their sudden desire.

Ava began to guide the girl backward, her arms wrapped around her tightly to keep her from falling, until Cecilia’s back was pressed against one of the padded walls.

She could feel the lines of hard muscle pressed against the length of her body. Her fingers clawed at Ava, trying to pull her impossibly close. But close would never be close enough.

Arms of steel caged her into place as the vampire’s hands settled on either side of her head. A cool, steady gaze filtered down Cecilia’s form as she pulled away just enough to force her to drop her hands. It was as if she was trying to remember every little inch of her, drinking her in with her eyes. It was not the first time and certainly would not be the last.

The tips of Cecilia’s fingers were yearning to touch her. She needed to feel the softness of Ava’s skin to quench the aching need that was eating away at her patience.

Ava swatted her hands away when she carried out her desire, chuckling at the look of confusion that overtook her traitorous features.

“I recall you saying it was  _ my  _ hands on you, not the other way around.” Her nose brushed along her cheek before soft lips begin trailing over her jaw. The tone of her voice alone was enough to make Cecilia weak at the knees. “Am I correct?”

_ “Yes.”  _ The word was barely more than an exhale as slender fingers began to make their way over her abdomen.

One hand tugged at Cecilia’s cream blouse, pulling the garment out from where it had been tucked into her trousers, the coolness of her touch immediately slipping beneath to explore the skin beneath.

Soft gasps were rolling from her as lips captured her neck, kisses, bites, and licks spreading over the sensitive skin.

The hand under her shirt had closed over one of her covered breasts, the lace trim of her bra tickling the skin is touched.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Ava murmured against her skin, her caresses pausing for a brief moment.

“While I appreciate your concern,” Cecilia’s breathing had begun to quicken in pace, “I can assure you I do not know the definition of too much.”

Ava managed to roll her eyes, a grin curling up against Cecilia’s throat as her tirade of affection began once more.

Cecilia’s hands flew up to rest on Ava’s chest, trying to keep herself steady as she reveled in her lover’s touch.

The hand that had been under her shirt was now slipping lower to the clasp of her pants, both hands fiddling with the buttons. She had pulled her face away from her neck, suddenly incredibly focused on the new task at hand.

“Need help?” Cecilia mused breathily.

She was answered with a grunt before Ava was successful.

Her pants were now hanging loosely on her hips as the tips of Ava’s fingers dipped just beneath them, her touch skirting over the delicate lace of her panties.

“May I?” Ava’s eyes were black with desire.

Cecilia nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment. If she were going to beg, it would be for something more.

Her hand slipped beneath the thin fabric; fingers greeted by the warmth of her arousal.

She stroked her slowly, savoring every second.

Cecilia’s fingers curled around the straps of Ava’s sports bra, desperate to grasp anything to keep her grounded.

Plump lips, swollen from kisses, were covered by Ava’s once more to swallow her whimpers of pleasure.

The idea that they had to be quiet, for anyone could walk in, made the entire thing much more exciting. This was unusual for the two of them, well, for Ava at least. She wasn’t usually this bold in the open.

Ava’s free hand knotted itself in the hair on the back of Cecilia’s head, tugging at it to entice a moan from her. Clearly pleased with herself, Ava continued on, gently biting her biting lip as she pressed the girl back into the wall harder, her movements quickening.

Between the pace of her fingers, the way her teeth scraped against her lip, and the commanding authority she had Cecilia wrapped in, she was coming undone.

Ava was acutely aware of this fact as she pushed her harder, lips now fully muffling the inevitable cries as her love was unraveling before her.

It wasn’t much longer until Cecilia’s knees buckled, her nails clawing at the skin of Ava’s back as she came. The vampire didn’t even flinch when her nails sunk into her shoulders. All of her attention was focused on the quivering girl she was supporting in her arms.

As Cecilia finally began to catch her breath, she watched as Ava smirked—pleased by her work—before her hand withdrew from her pants and placed her fingers on her tongue, tasting her.

Cecilia felt her face heat up even further as Ava’s eyes never left hers.

Satisfied, Ava’s hand dropped to hold her hips. “Did I satisfy the desires plaguing your mind?”

“For right now,” she teased.

Ava’s grin widened from ear to ear before an all-too-familiar look darkened her gaze once more. “Shall we continue this elsewhere?”

She leaned her head back against the wall, returning the smile. “What am I going to do? Say no?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Cecilia was gathered into Ava’s strong hold and was being hurried down the hallway.

She didn’t even spare a glance at a  _ very  _ confused Nat.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @seravadumortain


End file.
